I've Got This Friend
by givemeastory
Summary: Takes place after Mercedes asks Quinn to come live with her in "Funk". Come read and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello. I had the sudden urge to write this story after watching "Funk" for the twentieth time. I'm not sure how close I will follow with the show. I may just borrow a couple of ideas here and there. Yes this is a Faberry fic, so just prepare yourself for the future. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Reviews are always appreciated.**

"This is a man's mans world…"

The lyrics echoed in Quinn's ears as she walked into an empty classroom. Ever since she had gotten pregnant the world looked completely different. She was carrying around another human life. It was hard to deal with the looks and the whispers, but they were beginning to fade away. All that mattered was the life of the baby girl inside of her.

Although it broke her heart, Quinn knew she couldn't keep her baby. Without any family support or money, she needed to do what would best for the child. Living with Puck kept a roof over her head, but they could never raise a baby together. She wondered how life could change so quickly. New Directions were gearing up for Regionals, and she was eight months pregnant. If someone were to tell her this is how her sophomore year of high school were to play out, she'd straight up laugh in their face.

"Hey Quinn."

Too consumed with her thoughts, Quinn did not notice Mercedes entrance into the room. Quinn admired this girl standing in front of her. All of the whispers and ridicule that Quinn had been experiencing for the past eight months were things Mercedes had been fending off her entire life.

"How do you do it?" Mercedes looked confused. Quinn motioned with her hands, "Everything. The names, the whispers, the hate. How are you not angry?"

"Think about it Quinn, where will that anger get you?"

"I see the way Puck's mom looks at me. I am so embarrassed, but it's all I have."

"You're more than that Quinn. That little girl inside of you will grow up knowing just how strong of a birth mom she had. I can imagine living with Puck can't be easy. We did date for a day or two," both girls laughed, "And that's why I want you to come live with me."

Quinn looked at the other girl in disbelief. She had never been close with Mercedes. They shared a couple friendly moments throughout the year, but Quinn never expected Mercedes to make such an offer.

"I-I.."

"I already asked my mom. Please consider it," Mercedes reached across the table and squeezed Quinn's hand. There were tears in the blond's eyes. Ever since she was kicked out of her own home, she felt like her life would never feel right. In a matter of minutes, Mercedes was making her feel more loved and welcomed than she had in months.

"Thank you so much," Quinn managed to say. Mercedes stood up and motioned to the door.

"Come on, let's go home."

She thought it was going to be awkward telling Puck about her changed living arrangements, but instead there was a look of relief in his eyes. It wasn't hard to understand though. Puck was controlled by his hormones, and due to Quinn's presence, he had yet to get any from anyone. Quinn packed up her belongings and met Mercedes in the driveway.

"See I told you it would be fine."

Quinn smiled at the other girl, and tossed her bag into the back. Mercedes backed out of the driveway and onto the street. Quinn gave a final glance back at her makeshift home. Truth was she missed her real home. She hadn't talked to her mother or father since the night she was kicked out. Quinn was sure they still wanted nothing to do with her. Leaning against the window, Quinn closed her eyes.

She woke up when the engine turned off. They now sat in the driveway of a less familiar looking house. Quinn had never been to Mercedes home before. The nervousness was beginning to rear it's head.

"Coming Quinn?" Mercedes asked from outside the car. Quinn took a deep breath and opened her own door. As soon as the door opened, Quinn was met with the smell of something delicious. She unconsciously licked her lips. Mercedes laughed, "My mom is going to love you."

"Is that you Mercedes!" Footsteps approached from the kitchen and a women resembling Mercedes came into view.

"Why hello hello. You must be Quinn! Absolutely beautiful. You my dear are glowing. Pregnancy is a great look for you."

Quinn smiled uncomfortably and Mercedes stepped in to help her friend. "Yes mom this is Quinn." Mercedes' mother approached the blond and pulled her into a hug. Quinn was very stiff at first, but eventually settled into the embrace.

"Thank you for opening your home to me Mrs. Jones."

"Oh please call me Melinda. Mrs. Jones makes me sound like an accountant." Mercedes rolled her eyes at her mom's banter. Quinn smiled and nodded. "Why don't you show Quinn to her room Cedie and I will go finish up dinner."

Quinn followed Mercedes upstairs, still trying to take in the essence of the home. It had a much different feeling from Puck's houses, and an entirely new feeling from her own home. They passed by two rooms on the journey. Quinn assumed one was Mercedes and the other her moms. Finally they came to a halt at the end of the hallway.

"Here we are. This room has always just been an extra space in our house. I know right now it looks plain and boring, but my mom said this weekend we can go out shopping for things to decorate it."

The room housed a twin bed, desk, and dresser. Along one wall there were two doors, one for the both a closet and bathroom. Turning back to face the other girl Quinn felt herself tearing up again. Damn hormones.

"I can't thank you enough Mercedes."

Mercedes pulled Quinn into a hug. "You are loved Quinn. The world may be hard to deal with at times, but you've always got someone looking out for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the support. Keep it coming. Enjoy this chapter :)**

"If Mercedes doesn't get a move on, you girls are going to be late for school," Melinda said for about the fifth time that morning. Like every other day that week, Quinn was up and dressed before Mercedes' alarm even went off. She wondered how the girl got ready so quickly and still managed to pull off her fashion of the day.

Quinn smiled at the older woman. It had taken some getting used to, but Quinn was starting to feel more at home. "Ready!" Mercedes came barreling down the stairs, grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Quinn trailed behind, giving Mrs. Jones a wave goodbye.

"Have a good day girls!"

As they pulled into the parking lot, Quinn saw some other glee members arriving. Much to her surprise, Rachel and Finn were getting out of them same car. Last she knew Rachel was dating Jesse St. James. It didn't make her jealous to see her ex with Rachel. In fact ever since Quinn got pregnant she hadn't even looked twice at a guy. Something about all the pain and hurt she had been through made a relationship seem very unappealing.

The couple waved at Quinn and Mercedes. Each girl returned the gesture. It wasn't long before the glee club found out about Quinn's new living arrangements. They all agreed that this was probably better for Quinn than Puck's house had been. Although most comments were made in the confines of their own minds.

If it weren't for the looks and whispers, Quinn would have forgotten she was pregnant. The larger than life bump protruding from her stomach had become less noticeable these last couple months. Walking down the halls, she would often forget about it and bump into people. In return she would receive rude glances and remarks. Luckily that was all it escalated to. Quinn could count on Santana and Brittany to back her up if anyone got over zealous.

Glee practice was intensifying. Regionals were coming up next month, and everyone was getting excited. Today's practice was no exception. When Quinn waddled into the room, everyone was already seated, waiting for Mr. Schue's lesson of the day. Quinn took a seat next to Mercedes and listened to the rest of the club fight over solos and songs to sing. Quinn loved glee, but lately she was becoming too tired to care. She knew once the baby was born she'd be able to get back to her old self. However until then all she wanted to do was sleep. Miraculously she managed to doze off among all the craziness.

"Mr. Schue, it seems like some members are not willing to put in 100%," Rachel scoffed from where her and Finn were practicing. Will looked over at the sleeping Quinn and sighed. He knew the girl had been through so much this year. It was nice to catch a break every once in awhile. Before he could respond to Rachel, Mercedes stepped in.

"Excuse you, but if you hadn't already noticed, Quinn is eight months pregnant. She is carrying around another human. I think she is allowed to take a nap every once in awhile."

Rachel opened her mouth and immediately closed it. She sympathized for the blond, but was adamant about winning regionals. Unsure of what to do, she turned back to Finn and continued practicing. The rest of the practice went along smoothly. Mercedes walked over to wake Quinn up.

"Hey Quinn, it's time to go home." The blond started to stir but kept her eyes closed. Mercedes laughed and began to pack up her bag. Quinn stretched out and leaned back.

"Oh wow, I just slept through practice didn't I?"

"You sure did, but no worries. Oh I almost forgot, I have to help Kurt with a project he's doing. I'll give you my keys and you can drive yourself home."

Quinn took the keys from Mercedes and stood up. She finally registered that they were the only one's left in the choir room. It had been a weird day. "Sounds good. I'll see you at home." Quinn almost stopped herself from finishing that sentence, but it felt good to say. Mercedes smiled and headed off to meet Kurt.

Making sure she had all her belongings, Quinn ventured out in the parking lot. The sun was blinding as she stepped outside. When her eyes finally adjusted, Quinn noticed three escalades parked in the back row of the lot. That was not a normal sight at McKinley. She didn't think too much of it, until she say a brunette head pop around the corner. The person was headed straight for the back lot. Quinn's curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to follow. She slinked behind other parked cars, attempting to go unnoticed.

Once she reached the second to last row, she stopped, squatting down next to a car. Looking over the hood, Quinn realized that it was Rachel. The brunette was faced with a group of other teenagers. Noticing Jesse St. James as the front leader, Quinn could only assume that the rest were also from Vocal Adrenaline. She was too far away to hear what they were saying, and Jesse's face was unreadable. The rest of the group held smirks that could only mean trouble. Just as Quinn started to stand up, the first egg was thrown. She maneuvered around the car as fast as a pregnant girl could, but was too late. Jesse stood in front of Rachel and cracked the last egg right over her head.

"HEY," Quinn yelled, not sure of what else to do. The gang surrounding Rachel locked on to Quinn's presence and jumped into their cars. Jesse stayed back and gave Quinn a warning glance. He backed up slowly and jumped into his own escalade. Peeling off, all offenders exited the premises.

Quinn approached the yoke soaked girl from behind. She could tell Rachel was crying.

"Hey Rachel."

The smaller girls shoulders shook as sobs wracked through her body. Quinn reached down and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling the brunette into an embrace. Tight arms around her waist, Quinn stroked the smaller girls back.

"It's okay. Let's go get you cleaned up."

Leading them back into the school, Quinn didn't ask any questions. Once they entered the bathroom, Rachel had stopped crying. She wiped her face on her sleeve and took a seat by the sink. Quinn pulled a shirt out of her backpack, always prepared. Handing it to Rachel, she turned around to give the other girl some privacy.

"Thank you Quinn. You don't have to do this."

"I know but I want to."

She turned around and grabbed a few paper towels. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"You're not stupid, but if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

Rachel let out a sigh as she began wiping the yoke out of her hair. "After glee I got a text from Jesse telling me to meet him in the parking lot. Finn saw it and ran off telling me to have fun with my other boy friend. Being the curious person that I am, I decided to see what Jesse wanted. It was all a set up. He and his friends came here to scare me. I guess they thought eggs were the best way to rile up a vegan."

Quinn leaned back against the sink. "Maybe they just thought you wanted an omelet."

"That's not funny. Why are you even here?"

"Hold on there Berry, don't get hostile on me. I saw their cars and decided to check it out. If you don't want me here I can just leave."

Rachel frowned. That was the last thing she wanted. "I-I'm sorry. I'm still shaken from all of this. Thank you for saving me." Quinn didn't know what to say. At the beginning of the year, Quinn would be the one initiating plans to torture Rachel. Now she was willing to help the smaller girl? She wasn't kidding when she said things had changed.

"Can I bother you for a ride home?"

"It'd be my pleasure."

"One more thing," Rachel interjected, while heading back into the hallway. Quinn turned her head and looked at the brunette.

"I'm sorry for calling you out in practice today. Finn wasn't hitting the notes and every else seems to be so passé. You are the only one who I can count on to get the melodies down pat. I know you're tired. I should've been more understanding."

"Hey hey it's okay. I wouldn't have even known this happened if you hadn't brought it up. Thanks for being honest. I am one hell of a singer."

Rachel bumped her hip against Quinn's. "Yeah you're something like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Throwing down another chapter. Thanks for the alerts and favorites. I'd really appreciate some more reviews, just so I know if you guys even like this story. Anyways thanks again and I should probably state that I own nothing related to Glee, although I'd give an arm and a leg for it all. Enjoy :)**

After dropping Rachel off, Quinn took advantage of her time with a car. She drove to her favorite spot in the park. Every Saturday she would run to this particular place and rest before making the journey back home. Since she had gotten pregnant, the visits to the park became limited. Quinn saved these trips for when she really needed to clear her head. Sure she had been getting used to living with the Jones' but there was still an unsettled feeling within her.

She never talked to anyone about how much it hurt to have her family abandon her. One night changed everything. The way her dad looked at her, that was the hardest blow. She would always be his little girl, but in his eyes she wasn't even someone he recognized.

One mistake.

One stupid mistake and her whole life was turned upside down. Of course Quinn was only a sophomore in high school, but she felt her future slipping away. Pulling out her phone she sent a text to one person she knew could make her feel better. About ten minutes later a black car pulled up.

"Hey." The mohawked boy step out of the vehicle and approached the blond. She got off the bench and pulled him into an embrace. If you were to tell Quinn she was going to be a mother, she would not believe it. And there was no chance of her ever believing that Noah Puckerman would be the father. This series of unfortunate events brought the two closer than ever before. Knowing that he was going to be a father made Puck grow up a little bit. He knew that Quinn wasn't going to keep the child, but he would do everything he could to be there for her.

"I miss this place," Quinn said returning to her previous position. Puck sat down next to her, grabbing her hand. The action held no intimacy, just two friends who had created a human life. "I remember coming here back in elementary school. Finn and I would tear up the fields with our football games. I was one hell of a receiver."

"You still are."

Puck smiled at Quinn. He loved this girl, but he knew that the chance was gone. Quinn was a free spirit. She had so much potential to get out of this town and make something of herself. On the other hand, he was destined to stay in Lima. It was not something he was proud of, but he accepted it.

Silence engulfed the couple, but it was comfortable.

"How's living with Mercedes?"

"It's really nice. Her mom is really great, but I do miss your nonsensical talks about Super Mario Brothers."

"It's the future!" Puck knocked his shoulder into Quinn, "But I'm glad you're happy."

"For the most part."

Puck frowned. Quinn had always been cold, but since the pregnancy she seemed to let her guard down. He was pissed at how her parents just threw her out. If he ever saw Russel Fabrey on the street, there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't just pass him by. Interrupting his thoughts Quinn said, "You will never guess what happened today as I was leaving school."

Puck turned his head towards Quinn and listened as she explained the situation with Rachel. "Seriously? I always knew that Jesse kid was trouble. But I have to admit the eggs thing was kind of genius."

"Stop it! I felt so bad for her. She was completely covered. I can't believe Finn just left her like that. He really has to control those jealously issues."

"Well he might have a reason to be insecure," Puck said looking at Quinn's stomach. Now it was her turn to side bump him. "Not funny."

"That was nice of you to help Rachel out," Puck said giving Quinn a look. He knew as much as the next person how badly Quinn had tortured the other girl, but like he already thought, the pregnancy had really changed the old Quinn. "She's not so bad."

Puck smiled at this. He remembered the time he tried to make Rachel his girl friend. Granted it didn't last very long, but he had to agree. The diva was not as bad as she seemed. "I hope Finn comes to his senses."

"I'm sure he will."

At that moment Quinn's phone buzzed.

_**Hello Quinn, this is Rachel Berry. I was not sure if you had my number. It would be wrong to assume you would, because of our hazy past. Anyways, I wanted to again thank you for helping me out today. Also thank you for the ride home. -R**_

Puck leaned over and took in the message. "Geeze that girl even makes texting complicated."

Quinn laughed, "I find it endearing to put that much thought into a message. Besides it's a nice break from everyone else's chat speak." Quinn began typing out another message, aware of Puck looking over her shoulder. "You mind?"

He scooted over and turned his back, "Sorry Miss Privacy." Quinn scoffed.

_Hey Rachel. You're welcome to everything. Did you get the yolk out of your clothing? -Q_

"Finished," Quinn smiled at the boy's antics. They feel into comfortable conversation about school and glee. Her phone went off a couple more times, but she ignored it, not wanting to interrupt this rare one on one time with Puck. Her ring eventually went off so Quinn picked up her phone.

"Hey Mercedes….Oh yes I am okay….Yeah sorry I stopped by the park….Okay I'll be home soon….See you then."

"Guess that's our cue to leave."

"Lead the way Puckassaurus," Quinn smiled and laughed. Puck walked to Quinn's car with her and gave her one more hug. "See you tomorrow."

She watched Puck pull out and leave the parking lot, and then checked her phone.

_**My dads won't be pleased, but their combined efforts should do the trick. -R**_

_I'm glad your argyle can be saved. -Q_

_**Are you being facetious? -R**_

_Are you using SAT words in a text? -Q_

_**Touche. -R**_

Quinn started up her car and headed 'home'.

The next day she returned to the same monotony that could be found within the halls of William McKinley High School. Quinn felt different today. Maybe it had to do with her talk with Puck, but she was actually feeling happy for once.

"Hey Quinn," the blond spun around and was met with Rachel's smaller frame, "How are you today?"

"So far so good. I'm sorry I never texted you back. It was movie night." Quinn was still getting used to the Jones' regimented night time activities. Mercedes said it started back when her father died. Her mom wanted to make sure that Mercedes didn't stray away. If anything, Quinn thought this would make Mercedes want to leave, but it seemed to be working.

The two girls walked into the only class they shared, taking seats on opposite sides of the room. The rest of day passed slowly, but Quinn couldn't complain because it was Friday. "Hey Q, any plans tonight?"

Santana approached Quinn at her locker, throwing the blond off a bit. She considered Santana to be her best friend, but recently they had not been as close. "Britt and I were feeling some Breadstixs and thought you would like to join us."

Quinn had been craving Italian food and Breadstixs was the closest you could get in this town, so she agreed to accompany her two best friends.

Quinn had gotten used to being pregnant, but she would never get used to the stares. As she walked into the restaurant she could feel heads turning to look at the high school pregnant girl. Lima was a small town, but a story like this never got old. Ducking into the booth, she sighed.

"Want me to lay some beat downs?" Santana asked, fully ready to go all Lima Heights on everyone in Breadstix.

"That won't be necessary San, but thanks for having my back."

The girls ordered and feel into normal conversation. Quinn enjoyed being out with her friends. It felt like nothing had changed. "I know this dinner may seem really random, but Britt and I want to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"For this year. You needed us and all we did was sit back and laugh. I, we, feel terrible about it."

"Yeah Quinn, we miss you on Cheerios."

Quinn was happy to see her friends finally apologizing. It had been a hard year and an even harder one without them. "Thank you. It means so much."

All three girls felt their bond being restored and the friendship renewed. It wasn't too late for anything. "I have to ask, what's the deal with Berry?" Quinn again replayed the story of the parking lot with Jesse. Santana tried to hold back a laugh and Brittany looked sad.

"Those poor baby duckies," Santana cut in, "They aren't re-oh never mind. That's hilarious but I want to punch Jesse in the face." Quinn agreed.

"Hey Quinn do you want to sleep over? Lord Tubbington started smoking again and you were always the best with interventions." Quinn almost spit out her water, "Of course Britt. I'd love to put my counseling to work again."

Santana smiled at her two best friends. She missed Quinn. She would never admit it, but the entire year she wanted to act differently. She wanted to be there for Quinn. Now was her chance. They paid the bill and headed to Brittany's house for a much needed reunion slumber party


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another update for you all. It's kind of short, but I wanted to give you something before I head back to reality tomorrow. I don't know how often I'll be able to post, but if I can get some more reviews it may be sooner than later. Thanks again for the support. Enjoy!**

**I do not own **_**Glee**_**.**

_**Hello Quinn, how are you today? -R**_

Quinn stood behind a cart, attempting to text and push. Saturday were grocery days at the Jones' household. Since Melinda had a meeting, she made Mercedes and Quinn do the shopping. The list was pretty clear and concise, but have you ever tried shopping with a pregnant woman? Mercedes had no problem filling the cart with some of Quinn's random cravings.

_Your sudden interest in me is certainly intriguing. -Q_

_"_Ow Quinn! That was my foot."

"Sorry sorry," Quinn backed the cart up and put her phone away. "Who is distracting you enough to cause bodily harm to me?" Both girls laughed at Mercedes dramatics and Quinn told her that it was Rachel.

"Really? Color me crazy, but why would she be texting you?"

To be honest Quinn didn't really know the answer to that. Besides their run in a couple days ago, Quinn hadn't spoken to the brunette."I guess I'll have to find out."

"It won't take too long. Her and Kurt are coming over tonight for our monthly goss-I mean slumber party."

"Smooth Mercedes, smooth."

Quinn refrained from pulling out her phone again for the rest of the trip. They made it through the check out, only going a little over budget. Quinn promised she would pay back what she owed, but Mercedes shrugged it off. "Quinn my mom already thinks of you as her daughter. Don't worry about it."

The blond smiled but still felt uneasy. She didn't deserve this kindness, but she wasn't going to question it. In the car Quinn finally checked her messages.

_**I just thought we were now on better speaking terms, and could even ignite a friendship. I completely understand if you do not share the same hopes. -R**_

_How do the buttons on your phone still work? Of course we can be friends, Rachel. -Q_

_**My buttons work perfectly fine. And I am pleased to go forth with a friendship with you Quinn. -R**_

_See you tonight Rachel. -Q_

_**What do you mean? -R**_

_Mercedes said you and Kurt are coming over. -Q_

_**Oh yes. I have forgotten about your current living situation. So in that case, yes I will see you tonight.-R**_

Rachel had not forgotten. In fact she had been waiting for this night ever since she got word of Quinn moving in with Mercedes. There was no doubt in her mind. Rachel was in love with Quinn Fabrey. She had been since the first time she laid eyes on her. Even through Quinn's relentless torture and obvious interest in boys, Rachel could not shake the feelings.

Her relationship with Finn was not an attempt to steal the boy, but to make Quinn single so Rachel could sweep in. Obviously it did not work as planned, and Rachel ended up dating him. It eased the pain of her heart though. Finn was a nice boy. Stupid but nice.

Rachel's love was undeniable when Quinn saved her from the wrath of Jesse St. James. She wanted to fall into the other girls arms and never leave. However she could tell Quinn was not even close to sharing similar feelings. Rachel was at a loss, but she was happy that she would get to see the blond later tonight.

Quinn passed the day by working on her homework. She didn't understand why teachers seemed to pile it on on the weekends. Sure the students had a lot of extra time, but the weekend was meant to have a life. Oh who was she kidding? What did a pregnant girl like herself have better to do?

The doorbell rang around six and Quinn heard multiple voices downstairs. She recognized Kurt's obvious boyish tone, and the infamous voice of Rachel Berry. Mercedes invited Quinn to hang out with them, so she decided she would make her appearance at some point that night.

"Quinn? Come down here."

Guess it would be sooner than later


End file.
